


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by DyslexicSquirrel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bear Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Implied Somnophilia, Implied male lactation, M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Bucky, Omega Steve Rogers, Post Mpreg, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, tired parents, twink steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Steve and Bucky are just a couple of tired parents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Moony the Jedi for this after their tweet about bear Bucky and twink Steve. 
> 
> This is the fluffiest thing I’ve written in a while. 
> 
> Rated M for sex talk

A plaintive cry rent the air, the answering groan from two sleeping parents echoing it. 

“It’s your turn,” Bucky rumbled into his ear.

Steve, pinned between his alpha’s bulk and the mattress, snorted. “The hell it is.”

“I got up to feed Winny last.” 

Bucky already sounded like he was half way back to sleep. Steve jabbed him in the side. The alpha did nothing but groan and bury his face against Steve’s shoulder, stubble abrading the pale skin of the omega’s neck. Steve huffed and slapped at one hairy bicep. “Maybe you did, but  _ I  _ got up when the twins woke up after a nightmare.” 

Their three year old twins, Sarah and Jimmy, had gotten out of their beds and past the childproof lock on their bedroom door  _ again _ , waking Steve up with sniffles and tugs on his hand. He sat with them for an hour, reading their favorite book, until they fell back asleep, curled up together in a nest of blankets. 

Winny gave another of her  _ I’m hungry, why aren’t you feeding me _ cries and Steve winced. She’s been sleeping longer at night and he’d just pumped an hour ago, but hearing her cry always made his chest hurt. But he was exhausted. “Buck, please?”

“Fine, fine,” Bucky grumbled like the disgruntled bear Steve often likened him to. He levered up on powerful arms, pausing just long enough to press a kiss to the bond scar below Steve’s ear before rolling out of bed. 

Cold without his alpha’s warmth, Steve pulled the blankets up to his chin and curled into a ball. He watched Bucky cross the room, the penguin patterned boxer briefs the twins picked out for his last birthday molding to his thighs and ass. A small smile curled his lips when Bucky scratched at his hair matted chest, barrel wide and posturing Steve’s view of half the crib, and yawned so wide his jaw cracked. 

His expression softened when Bucky reached into the crib, gently picking Winny up, cooing at her when she gave a hiccuping cry and gripped his finger. “Hey there, grumpy girl. Let’s go get you a bottle, huh? Let your daddy sleep a little longer.” 

She looked so small when her father held her and Bucky cradled her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Most wouldn’t expect the alpha capable of being so gentle by looking at him. His size gave the impression of a ham-fisted, brute. 

Steve always knew Bucky would be the best father. He’d taken such good care of Steve when they were kids, treating him like spun glass. The hard part had been convincing Bucky that he wasn’t going to break when they realized there was more than friendship between them. 

Steve had been motivated, though. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. 

His first heat had been heaven. 

It just got better from there. 

Now he had a mate who adored him and the family both of them always wanted. They were different ends of a spectrum physically—Steve lanky, petite and fair haired; Bucky tall and broad and brunette, but they fit together like puzzle pieces, their children filling in the jagged edges around them. 

He didn’t know when he dozed off, but Bucky climbing back into bed woke him. He was immediately pulled against Bucky’s chest, his mate’s arms and legs wrapping around him. Steve sighed and relaxed into the hold, secure in the knowledge that Bucky would always be there to lean on. Eyes already drifting closed, Steve asked, “She okay?”

“Yeah.” Bucky's beard got caught in Steve’s hair when he rubbed his chin across the crown of Steve’s head. “She likes you better, but took the bottle okay. Two ounces.” 

“Hmm. She likes you just fine.” 

“Maybe she likes  _ me  _ okay, but she prefers drinking from the source.” A pair of large hands cupped Steve’s chest and he groaned at the sensation. “Not that I blame her. Your tits are amazing.” 

“Stop it,” he complained weakly, but he didn’t sound sincere even to his own ears and Bucky wouldn’t miss his smile. “I’m trying to sleep.” 

“You can sleep with my dick inside you. You’ve done it before.” Bucky sounded sinful, voice gone deep and raspy. Steve ground his hips back on instinct. Bucky wasn’t lying. Hell, it was how sex ended most days now, both of them bone tired, but unable to keep their hands off each other, and Steve couldn’t really say he minded. 

“Better hurry up then. The twins will be up soon and you have to be at work in a few hours.” 

“You say the sweetest things, baby,” Bucky growled, rolling them over so Steve was pinned on his stomach. Steve’s laugh dissolved into a moan. 

These kinds of mornings were his favorites. 


End file.
